Northern Lights and Shattered Dreams
by brighteyes198131
Summary: Jacob's Story- The way it should be.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer/ I do not own these characters Stephanie Meyer dose but this is the way I think the story should have been. The events of my story take place after Eclipse.

Chapter One:

I don't know who I am, or even who I'm supposed to be. Without her, my life has little to no meaning anymore. Bella Swan was my life, but now she seeks a fate worse than death. She chose Edward. Even after everything he put her through, I couldn't see how. I couldn't even imagine how she could still love him.

She will marry my enemy, and become a bloodsucker just like him. I don't want to be human any more than I want to be a wolf right now. I don't even want to exist without Bella. I had no idea where I was, just that it wasn't far enough. I could still feel the sting of her words.

I just wanted her to realize I would rather die than watch her marry Cullen. For the past couple years he has done nothing but put her in danger. His own damn brother tried to kill her at her eighteenth birthday party. After that he left her. That alone nearly killed her.

Then she started spending her days with me. I know now that she was only using me, and our friendship in the beginning, to be able to hear his voice in her head. I would do it all over, just to be that close to her again.

The only thing Edward and I had in common were that we both loved Bella, and neither of us wanted to see her become a bloodsucker. The only problem with that was, he gave in as soon as she agreed to marry him. I could give her so much more in life than he could ever dream of. He couldn't even keep her warm like I could. It's like Hell has frozen over, and the sun in my world has become black like my heart. I wish it would just stop beating.

I once ran to protect her, now I just ran to get away from what I would have to do to her. I would have no problem killing Edward, which would make Bella hate me. All I knew was I wasn't going to be a part of it anymore, so it was best for both of us that I had ran away.

I thought about hunting, but the thought of food made me sick to my stomach. I walked around and found a small rabbit, and regrettably ate it. Hunting had lost its spark. Was there nothing that didn't, in some way remind me of her?

Bella and I were like oil and water. They never mix well. She was like oil, soft and smooth to the touch. I was like ocean water, rough around the edges, never settled and violent when angry. I knew I loved her from the moment I first saw her, in La Push. When he left her, I thought I had chance to be the one she would love, so much for wishful thinking. I closed my eyes, and let my mind wander. Thinking of her, as I lay there trying to sleep.

I started running again. As I ran, I tried not to think of her, the way my skin would tingle from the slightest touch of her fingers. The way our hands, fit together perfectly. My heart ached for her, the way she smiled when I said something funny. The way her eyes danced, the first time she told me she loved me. I wanted nothing more than I wanted her to love me, the way I loved her.

I came to a stop, my muscles ached from running, I didn't want to hear anything from the pack, so I phased into the man I had grown to hate. I opened my eyes to see where I stopped, that's when I realized where I was, this was the place we shared our first real kiss. Where she told me she loved me too, even though I knew it wouldn't be enough for her to leave him. As I sat there in the darkness of the early morning, I replayed the memory of that kiss in my mind, tears started blinding me. I hated this place. My mind was in a frenzy. I had to get out of here.

I'd had enough, I needed to go back, so I started to run. It was like the memory of her was pulling me to run faster. I pushed my muscles to their limit. I made Forks in under an hour. I didn't know where she'd be, but I had a really good idea where to start looking.

I really didn't want to be here alone, but it was my best plan to find her. I walked up the steps of the Cullen house and knocked on the door. Thank God Edward answered.

"I know why you are here Jacob, and all I can tell you is that you won't find Bella here, you should try La Push."

"What?"

"Jacob, trust me. Just try the beach, if she's not there, try Sam and Emily's place." He said, and shut the door in my face.

I ran all the way to the beach without stopping. I drove myself harder than ever, I felt like I was flying. I phased, just before the trees opened to the sand. Then I saw her. My blood ran even hotter, almost at a boil. She was there, sitting on our tree, staring out at the open ocean.

"Bella?" I said, questioning my own sanity.

"Jake is that you?" I heard her say.

"Yeah Bella, it's me."

"Jake, are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost or something. I thought you were going wolf and never coming back?"

"I think I have Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Well to be honest it's a corny reason, but I was on my way back home from Sam's and my truck died. So I had to call Charlie to help me get it back to Sam's. Charlie asked me if I wanted him to get it fixed. I actually yelled at him, that the only person aloud to work on that truck was gone. Then I broke down in his arms." She said starting to tear up all over again.

"Oh, I get it, you want me to fix your truck."

"No Jake, I want you to fix us. I'm broken without you."

"What exactly do you mean, fix us Bella. You are going to marry Edward. There is nothing to fix. I can't be your friend and just watch you do that to yourself." I told her.

"Jake, I left Edward about a month ago."

"Wait, did you just say you left Edward, what about the Volturi?"

"Carlisle is working on it."

"So, you never told me why you are out here staring at the water." I said.

"I started to come out here when I wanted to be closer to you. That turned into me missing you so much that I realized that I could not live without you in my life, and admitting that you are the one I really love. That turned into me coming here every day just hoping you would show up, and now you are here." She said, looking down at her feet.

I shook my head. It made no sense to me.

"You said you come here every day, and wait for me, how does Charlie feel about that?"

"He doesn't really approve but he knows he can't stop me." She said, and kissed me.

I grabbed her and kissed her with everything I had, for a minute she was stunned then she twined her arms around my neck and kissed me back. When our lips parted, she looked dazed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters Stephanie Meyer has that great honor but in this story they do what I want them to and this is how I think the story should be told if you do not agree then write it how you think it should go and the rest of us will have something to read.

Chapter Two:

Back at Sam's place, Emily was looking out the window. Sam and the guys were playing football. Emily was watching them lovingly when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Emily, it's Alice Cullen. Is Bella there? I really need to talk to her."

"Sorry Alice, Bella's not here but I'll go get Sam for you."

Sam came to the phone.

"Alice it's Sam, Bella's still down at the beach, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Can you tell her that Carlisle made a deal with the Volturi. Oh and Sam, one more thing, Edward would like to see her when he and Carlisle get back from Valhalla.

"We both know she won't do it but I will tell her."

Just then Bella and I walked up the little dirt path that led up to the house from the beach.

"Sam, you need to come out here right away. Bella's back and Jacob is with her." Emily shouted from the yard.

"Ah Alice, Emily needs me outside, I have to go." Sam told her and hung up the phone.

"Look who finally decided to come home." Bella said.

"Looks like you could use a good home cooked meal." Emily said.

"Smells like you could use a shower." Paul jibed.

"Both sound amazing." I told them.

Emily looked at Bella as if there were something on her mind, and she didn't know how to say it.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Alice Cullen called again while you were out. She said to tell you that Carlisle went to Valhalla to make a deal with the volturi. And of course he still wants to see you." Sam said.

"Did you tell her I have no interest in seeing Edward?" Bella asked.

"In a way." Sam told her.

"I'll call Alice later to find out what's going on." Bella told us.

"While you're at it why don't you tell the bloodsuckers to stop calling here." Leah said.

"That was out of line Leah. You can apologize then you can go take watch early and stay late maybe that will teach you who's boss around here and whose house you are in." Sam ordered her.

"Sorry Bella." She scoffed, and phased.

Leah liked the bloodsuckers least of all of us and we all knew it. It was kinda freaky that I could remember all these bloodsuckers' names and not exactly cringe anymore. I even considered a few of them friends now.

"Hey you wanna get out of here? A shower and food really do sound good." I said to break the tension.

"Sure, I'll talk to you later Emily." Bella said.

We both gave Emily a hug and started walking to my house.

"Bella, I know you have been here a lot lately, how has my dad been since I left?"

"He was a little lonely at first but Sue and Charlie have been keeping him company. Like this weekend they all went camping and fishing. They left this morning and they won't be home until Sunday afternoon."

When we got to my house there was nothing I wanted more than what I had at that moment. Bella was by my side and we were finally together. To top it all off it just felt good to be home.

"So what do you want first. A shower or something to eat?" Bella asked.

"Neither at the moment." I said pulling her into my arms.

I just held her. I wanted to stand there like that forever.

"Actually you know what would be great right now."

"What" Bella asked.

"Sleep." I told her.

"Okay." Was all she said.

As soon as I opened the door to what I thought was my room, I was shocked to see that it was clean and all changed around.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"Well I didn't think you would mind, and well I have had a lot of time on my hands lately."

"Mind Bella, wow I guess I was just shocked. Really Bella it's great thank you." I told her and kissed her.

I waked over to my bed and laid down, something didn't feel right.

"Ah Bella, what's this?" I asked her.

"My pillow." She said blushing.

"Bella I know there are things you are not ready to talk about yet. I just want you to know that I will be here when you are ready to tell me."

"Jake are you talking about what Emily said today?"

'Well there's that and other things."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Everything Bella. I just want you to know I'm not going to push you and I'll be here when you're ready to talk."

"Thank you Jake. That means a lot to me."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and began to cry.

"Bella what did. I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong Jake."

"Then why are you crying?" I asked.

"You just said the one thing that I have been trying so hard to make everyone understand."

"Oh Bella."

She came and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too. I always have."

"Jake will we end up like Sam and Leah? I mean what will happen to us when you imprint?"

"You will never have to find out Bella. I have already imprinted."

"You imprinted, who?"

"You."

"Jake, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Bella I've tried. You told me that your life was with him. I tired to tell you the first time I ever kissed you, the time you punched me. The next time I tried to tell you was when I heard him say that you were going to marry him. I kept it to myself after that because I could never hurt you like that. I would rather spend the rest of my life as a wolf then break your heart like that.

Bella kissed me with a passion I had never felt when she kissed me before.

"I'll never make you feel like that again Jake. I promise. I love you." She said and kissed me again this time there was no room for words.

Every little thing she did had me gasping in pleasure. Each time she touched me, it made me melt. Her soft caress made my heart race. I looked into her eyes before we went any further.

"Bella are you sure, and you want to d this now? We can wait. I'm in no hurry."

"Yes Jake, I'm sure I want to make love to you."

Her gentle kiss made it hard to breathe. The loving look in her eyes made my world stop. We made love and held each other until I was a puddle of lust in her arms in the end. The way she felt in my arms was undescribable. At that moment I realized how much I loved her. We had descended from childhood play mates, to friends, and now we were a part of each other forever.

Bella just smiled at me with never-ending love in her eyes. We must have both fallen asleep because I don't remember much after that.

A/N: thank you for all the great reviews first of all. It may take me a while to post chapters from time to time. I am a wife and a mother of 3 so as all wife's know I have 4 kids and finding time to write can sometimes be difficult so bear with me it will get done in due time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters, but this is my way of expressing how I think the story should be told. If it is not how you see them, please feel free to write it your own way so the rest of us have something to read.

Chapter Three:

"Jake, wake up." Bella said.

"How long have we been asleep?" I asked.

"All night."

"Wow I have not slept like that in a long time."

"I have not slept this good since you left." She said.

"You know what sounds really good."

"What?"

"Just staying right here with you all day." I told her.

"Well not all day, there are some things we just can't do if we stay in bed all day."

"Oh but there certainly are things in ths bed we can do all day."

"Jacob Black." She teased.

"Okay but let's not go anywhere today."

"I have to go to Charlie's today."

"Why?"

"I have to take a shower and clean clothes."

"Why can't you shower here with me?"

"Jake."

"Okay, but can we have breakfast first?"

"You go shower and I'll make breakfast." She laughed.

"Bacon and eggs sound great." I told her.

"Okay."

"Just do me a favor and don't burn the bacon." I joked with her.

"Jacob, you're gonna pay for that."

She playfully slapped at my shoulder as I ran from the room. She chased me into the kitchen. I helped Bella start cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Would you start coffee while I get the bacon started?" She asked.

"Sure."

"You all set here?"

"Yeah, I got it Jake."

"Okay, I'm gonna go shower. I'll be right out." I said.

"I love you Jake."

I turned on the spot and kissed her, and pulled her into me.

"I just can't get enough of hearing you say that and I love you too." I said.

We were almost done eating when I looked up and saw the most beautiful sight in the world. Bella was sitting in my kitchen drinking coffee in her pajamas. I smiled at her and she looked at me weirdly.

"What?" She asked.

"You're beautiful." I told her.

She laughed at me of course but at least I told her what I was thinking. After Bella had cleared the table and rinsed the dishes, we went and got dressed. It was almost ten a.m. when we went out to leave my house.

"Bella, what the hell is Edward's car doing in my garage?" I growled.

"He let me borrow it until I can get another car, or get my truck fixed." She said.

We got to Charlie's place, by then I was angry, hurt, and just out right stank like the bloodsucker.

"I'm gonna go shower. You make yourself at home."

"Okay." Was all I said.

I was almost to the boiling point. Why would she be still driving his car it was beyond me. I went upstairs with her, she went in the bathroom, I went to sit on her bed and wait for her. Suddenly something shiny over on the night stand caught my eye. It was her engagement ring. I couldn't help but to pick it up, when I did I felt a soul deep hurt inside me. I put it back and went downstairs I needed some air. By the time Bella was out of the shower I was pacing in the livingroom.

"Jake what's wrong?" She asked.

"You left him yet you still drive his car, you still have the ring Bella. How does that even come close to making sense?"

"Jake I left Edward because I love you. You need to realize that."

"I try Bella but it seems the harder I try you throw it in my face."

"Jake, I think we made a mistake."

"What mistake?"

"Last night was a mistake, but not the way you think I mean Jake."

"What! Care to explain that." I growled.

"What I meant was, when I was with Edward he always treated me like a porcelain doll. He never wanted to even try. And when I'm with you it's like there's this force inside me that draws me to you. It makes me want to be with you. To make love to you all the time, it's almost like I'll lose my mind if I don't touch you." She said.

"That's bullshit Bella."

"Jake, what I mean is if we were more like Sam and Emily it might not be like . . . "

"Like what . . . Like how I'm not good enough for you, like Edward or Sam. Come on Bella get it all out while you can. Tell me how wrong for you I am. How last night was the biggest mistake of your life, oh no wait leaving Edward was. I told you I would never push you to do anything. Why if you were not sure you where ready didn't you say something. Bella I asked you if you were sure. If our whole life is going to consist of you comparing me to him, then I don't want it, and I don't care what his name is."

"Take that back Jacob, I can't believe you would ever say anything like that to me. I would never go that low."

I couldn't help it I was pissed, hurt, and trying very hard not to let her see just how much I wanted to die at that moment. She made me feel like a monster that took advantage of her.

"I'm sorry Bella, seeing his car, finding the ring, it made me worry."

"About what Jake?"

"I'm just scared of losing you again. I just want to know you are sure about us."

"I have made up my mind. Jake I want to be with you. Why else would I be here with you and not getting married to Edward."

"So, am I forgiven for being stupid then?"

"We'll see, that depends on how good you are at making it up to me." She said.

"It seems like I've had to do that a lot lately, I'm sorry." I said taking her into my arms.

"I love you Jake." She said.

I kissed her. She twined her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

"If you're not careful, we will have to have a repeat of last night." I said joking with her.

She took my hand and lead me upstairs. I sat on the end of her bed. She pushed me down by the shoulders and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Bella, I need to know that you are really ready this time."

"Yes." She said and we made love for the second time.

Unbeknownst to Bella and I, Edward was outside and had heard the whole fight. Before he had time to react or leave he saw what was in my mind. Bella's face as she moaned my name in pleasure as we made love.

As we laid there, I couldn't help but thinking about everything that had happened that day.

"Bella are you sure, about us I mean? I just need to know. I mean you were going to marry nim, become a bloodsucker for him."

"Not for him, but because I thought I loved him enough to change everything about him, just to be with him."

"When Alice said everything was okay with the Volturi what did she mean?"

"I don't exactly know. Edward was the one who went to Valhalla with Carlisle so . . . "

"From what Sam said it sounds like you haven't talked to him in a while, why don't you see him."

"I haven't talked to Edward since I left him, I don't talk to him because I have nothing to say to him."

"You know I went to his house looking for you when I first got back. Edward was the one who told me to look for you in La Push. That might be why he wants to see you so badly." I told her.

"Jake, Billy and Charlie should be home soon I think it would be great for your dad if you were there when he comes home."

"What about you?"

"I have things I need to do here before Charlie gets home but I will spend all day with you tomorrow I promise."

I kissed her at the door, and told her that I loved her. She said she loved me too. With hopes of tomorrow I went home to wait for my dad.

A/N: thank you fro reading and if you want to know what happens next, please by all means look for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters but if I did this is how the story would be. If you don't agree, write it your own way.

Chapter Four:

The next morning Edward was outside the house just waiting for Charlie to leave for work, so he could finally talk to Bella.

She looked so peaceful laying in her bed but he knew it was now or never. He had to do what he came here to do. He gently shook her awake.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing here? I told you it's over. You can't just walk into my house anymore and you need to leave."

"I will leave as soon as we have talked Bella, I promise I understand and respect your decision even if I don't agree with it. The reason I wanted to see you so badly is to tell you that I will never bother you again. None of us will. We are leaving Forks.

"What, you are all leaving again, because we broke up?" Bella asked.

"That's one way to put it. The reason I'm leaving is because it is the only way to avoid a full on war with the Volturi that none of us have any hope to survive even with the pack fighting with us. I have to give into Aro and become one of them." He said.

"You have to become Aro's puppet. I thought Carlisle was making some kind of deal with Aro to keep us all safe?"

Then she got it Bella's own words hit her like a ton of bricks.

"That was the deal. Aro gets Alice and I in his service for the rest of your natural born life. As long as you are alive and human we serve him. Carlisle offered the rest of them so our family would not have to be split up. Before we even went to Aro with the deal Rosalie and Emmett opted out."

"Opted out, you mean they don't have to do it?" She asked.

"Yes, Aro is only really after me and Alice anyway. The rest of the Cullen clan is just an added bonus." Edward said dryly.

"Wait, that's not fair Aro has full control over all of you as long as I'm alive, if that's the case why don't you and Alice just opt out?"

"Bella I only agreed to do this because it was the only way to keep you alive. When Caius heard that you left me he wanted you dead. You met them Bella you have to know there is no other way."

"I won't let you and Alice do this, not over me."

"Bella, it's already done, there is nothing you can say or do to change their minds. I just came to say goodbye and to let you know that we leave for Valhalla in a week."

"They can't do that. Edward you can't have agreed to this. I'll go to Valhalla and talk to Aro, there must be something he wants more than you and Alice. This can't be the only way." Bella said.

"You will not go talk to Aro. Bella I know I have no control over what you do, but you have to know just going to Valhalla would be a death sentence for you. That might just be enough to start a war between the Volturi and the Quilette's.

"I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen then won't I."

"Just how are you gonna make sure of that Bella?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Easy I'll take Sam and Jake. They will protect me." Bella spat at him.

"Yeah right, that would just get you all killed and then the Volturi would send an army to kill the rest of the pack think about it for a minute Bella."

"And that would be your problem how?"

In a fit of rage Edward started shouting at her.

"You may have chosen that dog over me, but God damn it, Bella, I still love you with every moment of my existence. I was here yesterday. I heard you two fighting. Just when I thought, you were going to tell him to leave you made love to him, before I could get far enough away to not be able to hear his thoughts. Now every time I close my eyes, I see your face in my mind and hear you moan his name while he was inside you. To even think of that son of a bitch touching you like that made me want to die. So I'm sorry if it offends you that I would still rather serve Aro than watch you die." Edward sais so coldly that you could feel the ice in his voice.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Bella shouted back.

"Bella I'm sorry I shouted at you but just the thought of you going anywhere near the Volturi makes me want to rip them apart. Just because I know what Ciaus told Jane to do to you before we made the deal to keep you alive. Bella this is the only way I know to keep you and my family safe."

"Edward, I have now told you twice to get out of my house if you don't leave and if you don't take your ring and your car I will call my dad, the chief of police you remember him don't you. If that doesn't work, I'll call Sam and have the whole pack throw your ass out. After what you just said to me I'll be surprised if you make it to Valhalla in one peace when Jake hears what you told me and you can bet your sparkly ass I'm going to tell him everything."

"Bella please, I didn't come here to fight with anyone, least of all you. I came here to tell you goodbye and you wouldn't just let me have that one good memory of you to carry with me."

"I never even asked you to come here. You brake into my house, insult me, tell me that you were eavesdropping on my argument with Jacob, which was over you by the way, just thought you should know. And tell me that you and Alice and the rest of you are going to Valhalla to serve the Volturi for the rest of my natural life. Tell me you overheard Jake and I making love. And you say all you did was come here to tell me goodbye how about I tell you I'm not interested Edward."

"Bella just hear me out."

"Go to hell Edward because Valhalla isn't far enough."

"Bella . . . "

"I've had enough of your shit Edward. If you won't leave, I will and I will go to the one place you are still not welcome."

"And how are you going to get there Bella?"

At that Bella pulled out her phone and dialed it and Sam answered on the first ring.

"Sam it's Bella Edward is here and refuses to leave can you come get me."

"What do you mean he won't leave? I'll be right there. Bella don't worry." Sam said

"Thank you." Bella said and hung up.

"Was that necessary Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes it was, I warned you so whatever they do to you isn't my fault."

"I honestly doubt that Sam is going to let them do anything to me Bella."

"Ah news flash Edward Jacob is chief and calls the shots and there is the little face of our imprint. You so much as touch me without permission he and the others will tear you apart literally, so I suggest that you take a step back."

"He imprinted you? If I had known that I would have killed the mut with my own hands." Edward was enraged now.

"Yeah, it happened when before I wasted my time going to Valhalla to save your sorry ass. When Jake became a wolf. You want to know what happened to piss him off enough to make him phase for the first time. We went to a movie with Mike and he interrupted Jake asking me to be his girlfriend now that I think about it I should have said yes then. You had left and were not ever coming back as far as I knew and at that pont all I had in this crazy world was Jake and even though I was still hurting over you he loved me even then."

As the words left her lips there was the sound of squealing tires coming from the road and the sight of huge wolves coming from the trees surrounding the house as a yellow Porsche and in seconds Alice was at Bella's side. Sam and I phased into our human form and I went to Bella and took her into my arms.

"What did he do to you?" I asked.

"Nothing you can't make him pay for." She told me.

"You have no reason to be here Edward it would be in your best interest to do as Bella asked you to and just leave."

"I see my own family is against me on this, is that right Alice." Edward said.

"I told you before Edward to just leave her alone. She did not want to see you." Alice told him.

"Jake can you take me back to La Push I don't want to be anywhere near him."

"Yeah, I'll take you."

"Here take my car. You can have it. I'll have no use for it in Valhalla. I came here to give to Bella actually as something to remember me." Alice said.

"Thank you Alice." Bella said and got in the car to wait for me.

With that I turned to Edward, I had something I needed to say.

"This is not a threat, but a promise. If you ever come back to this house without Charlie or Bella asking, you to, you will wish you hadn't." I told him.

I got in the car and drove Bella back to my house. On the way she told me everything. By the time we got to my house, I was so pissed all I wanted to do was go back and beat the stupid out of Edward Cullen.

A/N: thanks for reading hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own these characters but in this story they so as I wish. If you don't agree with what they do in my story, it's very simple don't read it, and write it your way.

CHAPTER FIVE:

"I still don't see how you could be so stupid Edward." Alice shouted.

As Alice and Edward walked into the house, Jasper could feel the anger coming from her and the anguish from within Edward.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Esmee asked.

"Ask that jackass. He's the one who caused this whole damned mess, two years ago, when he couldn't keep his damn nose to himself. Now that we all know and love Bella, we all lose her, not just him."

"Do you really think you're being fair fight now Alice?" Carlisle asked her.

"Alice, you and Jasper don't have to go to Valhalla for me, I'll think of something to tell Aro." Edward said.

"Oh no, I don't see how I have a choice Edward. Aro will have me tracked and killed." She said to him.

"Alice . . . "

Edward started to say something to her but she was so pissed at him and was going to let him know it.

"Shove it, Edward, I will go to Valhalla, but you know this now, I go for Bella not for you. You can thank yourself for that, every second that we are there that I have to serve the likes of Aro. I don't even want to speak to you right now. I just want to go to Valhalla and serve the life sentence you volunteered me for. You know Edward I think you'll fit right in with them in a decade or two you're already as selfish as Aro. Oh and Edward I want you to dwell on the fact that I blame you, not her, for why we are all there." Alice said as she stormed past her family.

"I'll go talk to her." Carlisle said.

Moments later he found her pounding boulders into dust in the river bed, she was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't even hear him approach.

"Alice, I need to speak with you." Carlisle said softly.

"I don't want to talk to anyone. I'm sorry Carlisle but you have no idea what he did today."

"Then tell me so I can understand why you were so harsh with Edward. It was so unlike you I didn't even know you could be that ruthless even for a vampire that was quit a show." He said.

"He went to Bella's house and when he refused to leave she had to call Jacob just to make him leave. If I was not there today, who knows if he would have even made it to Valhalla in one peace, if at all."

"Alice, can you blame him. He lost the one person he has ever, truly ever loved. Imagine this, what would you do if it were Jasper who decided to leave you and be with another? Wouldn't you at least want to know why or say good bye?"

"Yes I would, but if he said that he did not want to see me, I would respect that and not throw myself on him in his sleep. That is if he did sleep. I also would leave the first time he asked me to. I would not make him call the person he left me for to come and make me leave. I kept something from him though."

"And what was that?" Carlisle asked.

"I had a vision that Bella is going to call here tomorrow. She is going to tell us all that she dose not want us to contact her as long as we are in the service of the Volturi."

"Why would Bella say something like that?"

"Because she knows that they won't let us live like we do now. That we will become like them and hunt humans, and that is what she hates most about them."

"I won't let that happen Alice. That was one of the stipulations of the deal with Aro. That our family be aloud to live as we do now and hunt only animals." Carlisle told her.

"I really don't want to go anywhere near Valhalla, especially not now. Jasper would not be able to resist the human blood if it was freely offered to him."

Back in the house Esmee got the whole story from Edward. She could not be more disappointed in her son. She had not raised him like this. How could he have ever done something like this? How was she supposed to look him in the eye and not see what he had done today? It was going to take her a very long time to get past this. That is if she ever could, only time would tell and they had plenty of that.

"Why dose every one of you thinks what I did is so wrong?" Edward asked.

"So explain this to me Edward. After you did, what you did today, you didn't expect us, your family, to react the way we are. Like we should automatically take your side for this." Jasper said.

"No, I don't just expect you to take my side, but it would be nice if you would let me explain the reason I did what I did."

"Oh, well then by all means Edward, do explain to us why I just got a call from Jacob asking me, of all people to keep you away from Bella's house." Emmett said as him and Rosalie walked in.

"Not you two, too like I don't have enough people in this family mad at me." He said.

"It's your own fault you know. That we are mad at you. The one thing that Bella asked was that you stay away from her and then you go to her house and refuse to leave until she had a pack of wolves come and make you leave. But no, there is no reason for any of us to be the slightest bit upset with you. I'm sorry Edward but how dose that make any sense?" Rosalie said.

"I didn't mean it like that Rose. What I meant was, that none of you know what I'm going through. What it's like to lose your mate. To know that they willingly left you for someone else. That you are the reason they are with them. Because you were stupid enough to leave them and almost get you both killed doing it. That alone makes me want to die. But knowing what I know now is worse than that by far. I just found out today that Jacob has imprinted Bella, that's still not the worst part. Yesterday I went to the house planning to tell her about the deal then. I overheard them fighting and thought Bella was going to tell him to leave but she didn't. Right there in the same bed that I used to hold her in, the bed I kissed her in. Hell the bed where I first kissed her she made love to the bastard. And that Rosalie is the one memory I will have to live with for all of eternity, so if asking all of you for just a little compassion for the fact that I wanted to see her one last time, say goodbye and tell her, that I still love her. No, I don't think I deserve all of the anger and hostility that I am getting from everyone necessary." Edward told her.

Out in the back yard Alice and Carlisle had heard what Edward had said. That was not what they had expected him to say, but now they all knew why he was so upset. The only thin bothering Alice was the fact that if Jacob had imprinted Bella how she could still see Bella's future. And what she saw scared her to death. Or rather what she had saw how Edward would react to what she saw in Bella's future. Not sure how to keep it from him, after his out burst in the house she knew she had to knowing that Bella was going to ban any contact from any Cullen was not something she thought he could handle at the moment. As she stood there, Alice had yet another vision, not one she wanted at all.

The Volturi were under attack but she could not see by whom. That was not good for anyone especially if what Edward told her was true, that Bella had threatened to go to Valhalla and fight Aro to free the Cullen clan from their sentence of solitude at Aro's side.

A/N: thanks for reading I hope you like it and look forward to reading the next chapter as much as I look forward to writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but if I did this is how the story would go. If you don't agree write the story your way.

Chapter Six:

The scene in La Push was not a happy one Bella had told us all what the plan was for the Cullens' to go to Valhalla. This was not our war to fight but Bella could not stand the thought of losing all of them. I could not help but agree with her just because she had left Edward didn't mean that the rest of them should have to suffer his fate.

"Jacob, it is a bad idea. We would all be slaughtered just like Edward said. You saw what they did to that girl on the ridge. That is not what I want for this family, you can go if you want but as alpha of this pack I say we are not going." Sam said.

"Sam, think about it, if it was not for them we would have never survived that fight. It was one of them who taught us how to fight the newborns and if you remember right it was one of them who helped heal me after Leah played tough guy." I told him.

"I still say that it is suicide. I am not willing to put us all in that kind of danger Jacob and that is all I'm going to say on this."

"Don't make me remind you who the true alpha of this pack is Sam I don't want it to come to that but if I must I will. I agree that it might be dangerous but it is a fight I'm willing to be in if it means that much to Bella."

"You may be willing to die for the bloodsuckers, but I'm not." Sam said.

"May I say something?" Billy said.

"Old Quil and I may not be the youngest wolves anymore but if you add us to the mix I think with the Cullens fighting too we might just have a chance to make it out of Valhalla alive, and maybe take out a good number of the Volturi out along the way."

"Of course you would take his side he is your son Billy." Sam said.

"We could put it to a vote. See who wants to go and who don't." Bella said.

"And what would that prove Bella?" Sam asked.

"That you and Jake are both right and that way no one is made to do what they don't want to." she answered.

"I actually like that idea." Sue said.

"Fine at dinner tonight we will put it to a vote." Sam said.

Moments later Bella's phone rang. It was Alice Cullen. When Bella didn't answer Alice left her a voice mail that told her that she knew what her and the pack was planning.

"How could I forget about Alice of course she would be watching out for my future."

"That doesn't make any difference we will go and fight as planned, those of us who want to go that is." Paul said.

"Not you too Paul, I would have thought you of all people would stay."

"Sam I was born a wolf, and that means I was born to kill bloodsuckers. Weather it be here, or in Italy that dose not matter to me. I get to do what comes natural to me." Paul told him.

"Fine do as you wish. But any of them get killed, it's on you Jacob, not me. I still say that this is a bad idea." Sam said.

Later that afternoon Bella and I walked down to the beach. I wanted to ask her if she really thought this through, but I did not want to fight with her about this. She seemed so adamant about going to Italy to save them.

"Jake, do you think what I am thinking is wrong?" She asked.

"Where is this coming from Bella? Is it what Sam said? I know you love them all but is this really what you want?" I asked her.

"Yes, and no, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't think we will have the numbers to beat them if the whole pack is not there. And like Sam said if any of them get killed then it is on you. But it's really on me and I don't think I could live with that. It is very possible that none of us will make it out alive, and that makes Sam right."

"Bella, honey we don't have to go if you don't think it's a good idea anymore."

"I don't want to have to put our family in any danger but I don't want to lose them Either. Bella said.

"Then we won't go. It's that easy."

"I honestly want to know if Carlisle thinks this is a good idea." She said.

"Well you know the only way to do that is to talk to him."

"Then let's go see him." She said.

"Bella do you really want to do that, you know Edward will be there. Do you really want to face him again right now?"

"No. You're right though I do need to talk to Carlisle about this though. We could invite them to my house and see if this has any chance of working."

"Do you think it's wise to have both the pack and the Cullens at your house at the same time?" I asked her.

That made her think for a minute and then she came up with a better plan. And that was that we could all meet in the clearing on the ridge. No man's land, equal ground, there was once a pact there that we would only fight together not, each other. Maybe, just maybe it could be like that again. We could only wait and see.

"I'll call Alice and have her get all of them to come to the ridge. You can get the pack here faster if you phase and call them that way can't you?" Bella asked.

"Yes, that is one way of doing it I guess." I told her.

"Okay so we have a plan."

"Sounds like it." I said.

Bella got on the phone with Alice, I phased and in less than an hour we had everyone where we had agreed to meet. There was some serious tension in the crowd but that was to be expected.

"Why are we all here Jake?" Seth asked.

"We have, Bella and I, asked you all here to talk about all of us that are willing ..."

"No. I won't let you do this Bella. Your life means more to me than my freedom." Edward said.

"Edward please, they called us all here for a reason. At least let them tell us why before you say no." Carlisle said.

"You want to know why we are all here. I'll tell you they ..."

"Edward stop and just let her speak." Esmee said.

"Fine, but I tell you this now Bella it is a stupid idea and I want no part in watching you die." he said.

"Well, that was not the way I hoped to start this." Bella said.

"Then why don't you tell the rest of us what you have in mind." Emmett said.

"Well some of you might call this a suicide mission." She said looking at Sam and then Edward.

"But we have come up with a plan so none of you have to leave Forks. We want to fight the Volturi for your freedom." I told everyone.

"Bella honey, we can't ask you to do that." Esmee said.

"That's just it. No one asked me if I wanted you to offer yourselves to the Volturi for me did they? No one asked me if I wanted you all to go away did they? Hell no one even asked me why I left Edward did they? I never asked you all to leave in the first place, you just left and now the Volturi expect some kind of payment for me knowing about vampires and not that I'm not going to become one, they want all of you. How fair is that to anyone? I don't see how that is fair, they should not be able to control what any of us do."

"Bella I appreciate what you are trying to do for us but this was our decision." Carlisle said.

"I don't agree that you should have to do this because of me and I am going to Italy to solve this. The Volturi will not win this fight. I may only be a simple human but I have a lot of friends that are not and whom are willing to help me rid this world of the Volturi." Bella said.

"Like who Bella?" Edward asked.

There was a chorus of "me's" from the crowd as vampire and wolf alike said they would fight. We made yet another pact to work together and take down the Volturi. With the exception of Sam and Edward everyone wanted to fight for our freedom. The plan was to draw them to us. Where we would have the element of surprise. They knew nothing of the pack or how many of us there were and as of now there were fifteen, if you included Old Quil andmy dad, six Bloodsuckers and one very determined human.

"It's a good plan but we still don't have the numbers. I can't let you do this alone. I will fight only to make sure my family survives." Sam said.

"I still want no part in this. You are all crazy, I hope you all know that none of you have any chance to beat them even if you do find more people to fight with you. There are more people that will fight with them just because they are too scared to fight against them."

"If you will not stand with me Edward, then you might as well stand against me with the Volturi." Bella said.

"How could you even think I would do that. Bella I won't be a part of killing you. I would rather go to Aro right now and have him kill me than have any of them anywhere near you."

"Why is it always me that you are so adamant about protecting and not anyone else. Please explain that to me Edward."

"Not here, can we walk and I'll tell you why?" he said.

Bella gave me a look that said she wanted to talk to him but not alone.

"Go but take Seth with you." I told her.

"Thanks Jake." She said and came over to kiss me.

"Bella when I said I wanted to talk to you I kinda wanted to do it alone." Edward said as they walked away.

"Hey I can take a hint I'll hang back a bit." Seth said.

They walked a little ahead of him. The rest of us were making plans about the fight.

"Bella I would like to know just why you think that we are your responsibility." Edward said

"Well I could ask you that same question and you could have the same answer. It's simple I love you all and think of you as part of my family." She told him.

"Bella please for me don't do this." He begged.

"How is that fair Edward, if I asked you not to go to Italy for me would you stay? I would like to think so but we both know that, that is just not the case is it?" She asked him.

"Bella that is a whole different situation. I am going to save you and my family from certain death."

"And I am going to make sure my family dose not become some mad man's puppets and if that has to be done without you it will be harder to do but we will get it done." She spat at him.

"Bella, can we have one conversation that neither of us gets mad please?" Edward asked.

"I don't know about that Edward, because from where I am standing all I see is a coward that won't even stand next to his family in this time of need. All I am trying to do is save you and you throw it in my face and say that I can't do it because I am only human."

"That is not what I am saying Bella. I just don't think you have a chance of winning."

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Because you are not strong enough."

"FUCK YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

At that Seth phased, and was between Edward and Bella in seconds. It was Edward that was the one backed into a corner now. He knew if he didn't leave that Seth was going to rip him to shreds and the rest of the wolves were not far behind. He took one last look at Bella before starting to run.

A/N: Again thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters but if i did this is how the story would be told.

Chapter Seven:

As he ran Edward was cursing himself, how could he be so stupid. He knew that was the one and only chance he had to get Bella to change her mind and not to go to Valhalla. There was nothing he could do now he knew her temper too well. she was more determined now than she was before. There was only one thing he could do now and the thought hit him like a ton of bricks. He would ask the same of her, that she had of him...to sit out of the fight.

As the rest of us were planning out what we were going to do, how we were going to prepair for the battle. We had the one thing Aro wanted more than anything... Alice. We knew for her, he would send only his best, and most trusted of the guard. We would of course know when they were coming and how many there were. Then when they didn't return to Valhalla with the Cullen's it tow, he himself would bring what was left of the guard to retrive them. That was the plan at least.

Later that night at Charlie's place we were sitting down to dinner.

"So," Charlie asked "What did you two do today."

"Jake is teaching me how to fight." Bella told him.

"Oh, I didn't know you needed to be tought how to fight you gave Jake here a good wholop last summer." Charlie said laughing.

"Yeah she did, but she sprained her hand doing it, so I thought it might be a good thing to teach her to at least throw a punch and not hurt herself doing it." I said.

"Well Jake, you have fun with that my daughter is not the most coordinated person in the world." Charlie said.

At that Bella got all red in the face and started clearing the table, and filling the sink with dish water.

"Mind if I help?" I asked.

"Yes, I mind. You and my dad just go have fun watchinng the game before you have to go. I have other things i have to do when I'm done here. And for your information I can throw a punch just fine, if you were not a wolf it might have hurt just a little more." She said turning to the sink.

I ducked my head in the living room saw that Charlie was not there and went back to the kitchen. As I sat at the table watching her move, a thought crossed my mind. What if we went to Valhalla and watched the Volturi, learned their habbits. We could train around what they can and can't do plus have the element of surprise. I called Carslile and told him what I thought of.

"The only problem with your plan Jacob is that if there is any other vampires in Valhalla they will know. They have members of the guard that can scense when we are near, Aro will have us tracked and brought to him. It would also be wise not to let Bella go, if Aro finds that she is there he will have her killed on the spot. Lets just say that he is not used to being "put out by a mear human" as he would put it." Carslile said.

"What if we went? would they scense what we are and why we are there?" I asked him.

"I don't know Jacob, I was only with them a short time. I did not like the way Aro treated people, human and vampire alike. He is so into his way of life that anyone that thinks diffrent is wrong. As far as the pack going if you are cought, Aro might see you as a threat of keep you as a pet. With his sick scense of humor lets hope it wold be the latter that way there is still a chance you could fight your way home." Carslile said in a somber voice.

"So what you are saying is it's not a good idea to take anyone who would be easily captured." I said.

"What I'm saying Jacob is that it would not be a good idea to underestimate the Volturi or think they are easily fooled. If there are any flaws in your plan they will find them amd use that against us all. We will have no chance at all of surviving if we are not all in this together and that still may not be enough. We have a great plan but we may not have the numbers to exicute it. We have to be ruthless in out attack, the Volturi guard all have abilities. Like the twins Alec and Jane, those two can kill you with just their mind but don't think they can't kill you physcally if they need to." Carslile said.

"Would they be able to use their powers against the pack?" I asked him. "We might be able to block them like Bella can."

"That's what I'm hoping without their mind they will not be as powerful but still very lethal. Jane alone can kill you by torchering your mind untill you break down from the pain. Alec he is the one that takes your secnces away compleetly so you feel nothing while the others tear you apart, and and you feel nothing when they burn the scattered peices, but that only happens when they feel that they are being generous. They really are the crulest creatures it was ever my displeasure to meet. Even if I, and my family are of the same race of people that dose not matter to them at all. I don't doubt they think, they themselves rule the world." Carlisle said.

"That's why we need to hear anything you know about them even old rumors you may have heard over the years." I told him.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Called Bella from the other side of the kitchen.

"What do you want now?" She growled.

I turned and saw Edward. His hands up in surrender, backing away slowly.

"I only want to talk, to the both of you actually if that is possible."

"What makes you think we want to hear anything you have to say Edward, there is nothing you could say that makes what you did today okay. What you said to me, you'll be lucky if I don't ask Jake to kill you." She spat at him.

A/N: Thanks for reading.


End file.
